


Surprise...?

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Small accidents, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: A very short oneshot! (Oneshort, badum tsss X3)For the ones who read NWTATT, expect chapter 22 to be up tonight! If not, then tomorrow morning!





	Surprise...?

**Author's Note:**

> A very short oneshot! (Oneshort, badum tsss X3)
> 
> For the ones who read NWTATT, expect chapter 22 to be up tonight! If not, then tomorrow morning!

“I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…” Undyne said, holding a small paper bag in one hand and a half full cup of coffee in the other. Her clothes were all stained and drenched in coffee, and it was even dripping onto the floor.

Alphys stared at her, her claws clasped over her mouth and the corners of her eyes crinkling, as she tried _very_ hard not to laugh, but she burst out in laughs, anyway, and Undyne blushed.

 _“Alphy!”_ Undyne said, blushing deeper by the more laughs escaping Alphys’s mouth.

Well, at least Alphys laughing, which meant that she was happy, so her goal was achieved, anyway.

And just that fact made Undyne happy, too.


End file.
